Last Chance
by abbeyjeanette
Summary: James and Callie were best friends, and were in love, when they were kids. When James left to become a singer, their friendship ended. It's been 11 years since they've seen or spoken to eachother. Now James is home for a visit. What will happen to them?
1. Chapter 1

I've been reading some BTR stories and I really enjoy them so I decided to write my own. I hope you all like it. Review and let me know. Once I get some good reviews I will update the next chapter! Thanks!

CHAPTER ONE

_11 YEARS AGO (AGE 9)_

**Callie's POV**

I'm really going to miss him. We have been best friends for so long, and now… well now he is leaving to go to some performing arts school. He says he wants to be a singer. He has always had a really good voice… I just never thought his voice would take him away from me. He says we will still be friends and still talk, but I have a feeling this will be the last time I ever see him again. He doesn't even know…

**James's POV**

I'm really excited to go to school! Someday… I'm going to famous! I just wish I didn't have to leave her. I want to still be friends and still talk, but who knows what the future holds. This may be the last time I ever have the chance to… should I do it? No, it will ruin everything more than it already is. We are just kids, this isn't forever. There will be others… but not like her. She doesn't even know…

_NOW (AGE 21)_

**Callie's POV**

My best friend Becky and I were laying on my bed when Big Time Rush came on the TV…

"James Maslow is my celebrity crush! He is just so cute and has such an amazing voice! Don't you think so?" screamed Becky

"Oh… uh… yeah… he is _something else _alright" I replied

Unfortunately, I never told Becky that James and I used to be best friends until he left to go be _famous_. We haven't spoken since. But, enough with that. That was 11 years ago, it's old news. I have moved on and apparently, he has too. Good things must come to an end, I always say.

"What's wrong with you? Every time something with Big Time Rush comes on TV, you start to stutter and get all… weird" asked Becky

"Yeah I'm fine, just not a huge fan of them" I meant to say I'm not a huge fan of _James. _But then I would have to explain why and I'm not getting into that now, nor am I a good liar. Some things are just better left unsaid.

"Alright, well I better get going to meet up with Spencer. I'll call you tonight ok?" said Becky, Spencer is her boyfriend. They have been together for almost 2 years now. I hate to say that I'm a bit jealous.

"Ok, have fun and tell Spencer I said hi!"

"I will. I love you girl!" She kissed my cheek and ran out the door.

"Love you too" I could barely get out before I heard the door slam.

About 20 minutes later my mom came into my room. She had that look on her face like she had exciting news. Good, finally something to smile about today!

"Honey, I have some very exciting news for you!" said my mom. Like I said…

"I hope you're right, I could use some excitement" I replied

"You remember James Maslow right? You two were best friends years ago when you were kids "

Uh- Oh…

"Yeah Mom I remember, why do you ask?"

"Well James's parents still live down the street and I ran into his mom the other day at the mall. She said that James is coming home for a few weeks to visit and that we should all get together! Won't that be exciting!"

*SIGH* So much for exciting news and a smile today… James is that _last _person I want to _get together with_.

"Suurree Mom can't wait!" I said as I tried to fake a smile and some happiness in my voice.

"Great! I'm going to set up a little cookout for this weekend! We will have to go to the mall and get you a cute new outfit. I heard James is a heartthrob now!" my mom said as she giggled and walked out.

That's just great, not only do I have to spend a whole day with James, but now my mom is trying to set me up with him! I mean… he is _kind of _hot. No no no! Do not get yourself into that again Callie! Remember last time… only ends up in heartbreak.

But what if…

**James's POV**

I had just finished recording our new song "If I Ruled the World" when I got a call from my mom.

"Hey Mom! I just got done recording" I said as I answered the phone.

"Oh great sweetie! I can't wait to hear it! Anyway, I just called to let you know that I ran into Callie's mom the other day and told her we should all get together since you are coming home for a few weeks! You remember Callie right?" my mom asked.

She must think I'm really stupid. Of course I remember Callie. Who could forget that angelic face and soft voice? Why did we ever stop talking? Oh yeah… because I was selfish and left to be _famous_. Leaving behind the only girl I ever loved and probably lost her forever.

"Yeah I remember Callie. And, ok that sounds great. I'll call you when I'm at the airport" I told my mom.

"Ok. Your Dad and I will be there to pick you up at the gate. I'm so excited you're coming home! And be on your best behavior this weekend when we get together with them. I heard Callie has turned into quite the young woman. Her mom showed me a picture, she is absolutely gorgeous!" my mom screamed into the phone.

"Ok Mom, I will. I'll talk to you later. Love you, bye"

"Love you too sweetie, bye bye now"

Great, this is going to be awkward. She probably hates me now. What am I supposed to say to her? I wish I could start by saying 'I'm sorry'.

I bet she doesn't even care now…

PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY!

IT WOULD MEAN SO MUCH TO ME!

THANK YOU!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

**Callie's POV**

I walked in the front door of my house, grunting at the frustrating shopping experience I just had with my mom. Normally, I would have had a blast with her. But, the fact that we went shopping so that I could look pretty for James, of all people, just made me angry. Why was my mom doing this? I think she knows what happened between us and feels bad. I guess I'll put on a happy face tomorrow for the Maslow's and pretend everything is fine. I just don't know if I can do it…

"What did you buy sweetheart?" asked my dad as I walked in.

"Mom picked it out, I guess it looks ok. Just wait until tomorrow, I'm sick of trying clothes on" I replied as I walked upstairs to my room.

"She looks gorgeous! Don't let her fool you!" my mom screamed loud enough so I could hear her. I think she did that on purpose.

I'm really nervous about tomorrow. Should I say hi? Should I ignore him until he comes to me? What if he doesn't come to me? Oh gosh, I'm over thinking this whole situation. I'll just wait until tomorrow and see what happens.

'Gunpowder and Lead' by Miranda Lambert started to play from my phone. I really didn't want to talk to anyone right now. I need to relax.

_*Incoming Call from BECKY*_

*SIGH* I better answer this one.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey! I called you earlier but your phone went straight to voicemail. Everything ok?" Becky asked.

"Yeah everything is fine. I was shopping with my mom and she made me turn off my phone so we could have the 'full shopping experience'"

"Oh. Well I had some interesting news for you. I heard James Maslow's parents live around here and he is coming home for a visit for a few weeks! Isn't that awesome!"

"Yeah I guess so, how did you hear that?" I was just a little curious.

"Um, some girl sent out a mass text message to people about it. I don't know how she heard though".

Great, now the paparazzi is going to be everywhere looking for him.

"Oh, that's really weird. I had no idea he was coming home for a visit. Guess I missed the memo".

"Well, you've lived around here for a while. Do you know where his parents live?"

Becky moved here a few years after James left. People just kind of forgot about him after a while. He wasn't famous then. I guess no one ever told Becky he was from here.

"No, I have no idea. Never even heard of them"

I hated lying to her, she's my best friend. But, I just can't risk telling her right now. Things are way too complicated. Maybe I will tell her when he goes back to California.

"Oh, well ok then. I'm sure someone will know. I better get going. Talk to you later!"

"Ok, buh-bye"

I hung my new clothes in my closet and took my shoes out of their box. I kept looking at the outfit wondering if it will be something he likes. Wait… why do I care if he likes it? Uh- oh. This cannot be happening again! I needed to go to bed early tonight. I put my pajamas on and got into bed. I need some rest before I go through tomorrow.

**James's POV**

As I walked off of the plane, I saw my parent s standing there waiting for me. My mom had the biggest smile on her face when she saw me. I finally reached them when my mom pulled me into a big bear hug.

"Oh my baby is finally home! We have missed you so much!" screamed my mom.

"It's good to have you back home James. It hasn't been the same without you" said my dad.

"I'm glad to be home, I have missed you both too" I replied.

My parents took me to dinner and then we finally got home. I couldn't wait to go to my bed and actually get some sleep for a change. I had no idea that being famous meant that you no longer got any sleep. I unpacked my stuff and got ready for bed just as my mom came into my room.

"Is everything ok sweetie? You seemed a little… off at dinner" asked my mom.

"Yeah Mom, I'm fine. Just really tired" I answered.

"Are you nervous about seeing Callie tomorrow?"

How does she know everything? I forgot Moms know everything.

"Why would I be nervous about seeing Callie?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking. I mean it has been a long time since you two have seen each other and you sort of lost touch after you left for school"

"I know we did. I wish we didn't but I can't turn back time. I guess I'm just nervous that she hates me now for leaving her and never talking to her again. I didn't want it to be like that" I said with my head down.

"I know Honey. And, I'm sure she isn't mad. She is probably just as nervous as you are. She didn't want it to be this way either"

I nodded and my mom said 'goodnight' then left the room. I really hope she is right, she usually is. But I just can't shake the feeling that Callie isn't nervous, but angry.

PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY!

THANK YOU!

VVVVVV


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews and to those of you who added my story to you favorites of added my story to your story alerts. Please excuse my poor writing, it's my first one. Not an English major, i'm in pre-med. :) If any of you have suggestions for me or tips please let me know! Here is chp. 3, hope its a little better!

CHAPTER THREE

**Callie's POV**

I woke up to the sun shining brightly through my windows. 10 AM. The Maslow's were going to be here at 12:30. I had to get ready still and then my mom would probably want my help setting up. Maybe I can talk my brother, Zach, into helping her. Zach is 19 years old, only 2 years younger than me. We are actually very close. He is the only person that knows about the whole James thing and knows why I am nervous about today.

Today is going to be a long day. The Maslow's are coming over for lunch, and then we are supposed to have a bon fire with them later on tonight. The whole day with James…

_*KNOCK KNOCK*_

"Come in!" I shouted

My brother peeked his head in the door with his eyes closed.

"Are you decent?" he asked

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't have said come in"

"Oh, very true. Well, are you feeling ok about today?"

"As ok as I'm ever gonna be"

"I'm sure he is nervous too, he is in the same boat you are remember?"

"Yeah but he is _famous _now, he doesn't care one bit about what happened" I used my fingers to put quotes around 'famous'.

"How do you know he doesn't care?"

"I just know he doesn't"

"Ok. Whatever you say"

I nodded as he went towards the door.

"But, I bet he does care. I bet he cares a lot. He loved you, remember that"

And with saying that, he left and shut the door.

I got in the shower and let the hot water beat down on my back. It seemed like I had been in there for almost an hour. I better start getting ready.

I got out and brushed my teeth, put my contacts in, brushed and blow dried my hair. Ugh, now what to do with my hair. I have long blonde hair with highlights. It's naturally straight but I think I'm going to put it in big spiral curls. They fell perfectly, just a few inches past my chest.

Now on to my makeup. I don't usually like to wear a lot of makeup. I put on some light natural colored eye shadow with dark emerald green eyeliner with a little mascara. It makes the green in my eyes stand out. My skin is clean and clear so I don't wear foundation. I don't like lip gloss either so I put on pink tinted lip balm. I look much better with as little makeup as possible. James always hated when girls wore makeup…

As I was looking at the finished result in my full length mirror, I thought about what Zach had said earlier.

James _did_ love me. But he doesn't love me anymore…

**James's POV**

"_Are you ever coming back?" Callie asked. Her eyes were full of tears._

"_I-I don't know, I hope so" I replied, I was about to cry too. I didn't want to leave her._

"_Will we still be friends?" _

_We were standing on her front porch, my mom and dad were waiting in the car so we could leave. All of my luggage was already packed and ready. I just wasn't ready…_

"_Of course we will! I will call you every day and come visit when I can!" _

"_O-ok" _

_I pulled her in for a hug and we stood there holding each other for a few minutes, I could feel her wet tears hitting my shoulder. She was crying… I hate when she cries. A single tear slid down my cheek and on to her shoulder too. _

_She pulled away, and we just looked into each others eyes. I so badly wanted to kiss her, but I knew it would mess things up. What if she didn't feel the same way? What if she did and I only made her more upset because I was still leaving? _

_She kissed my cheek and I walked down the steps and got into the car. I waved goodbye at the girl I loved as we drove off. Another tear slide down my cheek, and another, and another. I was crying too…_

I awoke with a jolt as I dreamed about the last time I ever saw of talked to Callie. It was heartbreaking just to remember. I went down stairs to find my mom scurrying to finish making the food she was taking to Callie's house. She was making strawberry cupcakes with vanilla icing. Callie's favorite.

The closer it came to leaving, the more nervous I became. Why was I so nervous to see her? I loved her years ago, but do I still? It was hard to decide with not having seen her in 11 years. She is probably not even the same person she used to be. Guess I will find out in an hour…

I hopped in the shower, and when I got out I brushed my teeth, did my hair and got dressed. All in 30 minutes. Mom will be happy with that. I decided to watch TV in my room until my mom told me it was time to leave.

Right on the dot…

"James! It's time to leave now!" my dad shouted up the stairs

"Ok! I'm coming down!"

"Are you still nervous Honey?" my mom asked me

"Um, yeah a little bit. But, I will be fine"

"Don't be nervous. Like I said she is probably nervous too, she's the one who got left remember?"

Oh yeah. Here I am all nervous about seeing her and _I'm _the one who left _her_. Now I feel really bad. I don't even know what to say to her.

"I know Mom. It's just weird is all. I don't know what I should say to her"

"Just catch up on things. I'm sure you have missed out on a lot over the past 11 years. Talk to her about that"

That is if she even wants to talk to me. How could I have been such a bad friend? The least I could have done was call her. I didn't even do that. I shook my head at myself. Ashamed of what I did.

We pulled into the driveway and walked to the front door. My dad rang the door bell and Callie's mom answered.

"Hello! I'm so glad you guys are here!" Mrs. Remark said as she opened the door

She gave my parents hugs and then looked at me.

"Little James Maslow. Not so little anymore! It's so great to see you!" she said as she gave me a hug

My mom went with Mrs. Remark to help with the rest of the food. My dad went with Mr. Remark to have a drink.

"James, why don't you go outside and say hi to Callie?" Mrs. Remark said to me and pointed to the door that lead to the backyard. She winked as she said it.

"Ok" I said as I nodded and started for the door. My heart was pounding out of my chest. This is it.

I walked out the door and saw a girl kneeling next to a tree playing with a 2 big golden retrievers. She must have heard me come out because she turned to me, got up, and brushed herself off. This girl was absolutely beautiful. She had long blonde hair that hung in curls, big blue-green eyes, and the most beautiful smile in the world. I'd know those eyes and that smile anywhere.

Callie.

PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY!

THANK YOU!

VVVVVVV


	4. Chapter 4

**OK GUYS HERE IS CHAPTER 4! HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND FOR THOSE OF YOU ADDED ME TO YOUR FAVORITE STORIES AND/OR YOUR STORY ALERTS! I'M GOING TO WAIT FOR SOME REVIEWS BEFORE I POST CHAPTER 5 SO REVIEW! REVIEW !REVIEW! IF YOU WANT MORE. **

CHAPTER FOUR

**Callie's POV**

I was playing with Harris and Shamus, my 2 golden retrievers, when I heard the back door slide open and shut. I turned to see who it was, only to find James Maslow standing in my backyard, staring at me with his mouth wide open. He looked shocked. He was even more handsome in person than on TV. I cannot believe he is here. What do I say?

"Hi James" I said softly.

"H-H-Hi Callie" he stuttered.

We stood there for a few minutes just looking at each other, neither one of us knowing what to say. 11 years have gone by and all those feelings I had for him when we were 9 came rushing back to me at that second. I wanted to run up to him and jump into his arms, but I knew I couldn't do that.

He started to walk closer to me and my heart was pounding out of my chest. I saw my mom and Mrs. Maslow looking at us from the kitchen window… they planned this whole thing! But, what did they want to happen?

"James, Callie? Could you two run to the store and get some plastic cups and paper plates? I totally forgot to grab them yesterday" my mom yelled out the window.

Mom didn't forget to get them. She didn't get them on purpose so she could send me _and _James to the store. Together. She is very sneaky.

"Um, yeah sure mom" I said as I looked at James.

"Yeah Mrs. Remark, I'll go" he said looking at me in agreement.

"Great, my credit card is on the counter when you are ready" my mom said back.

I looked at James and nodded my head towards the door. He followed behind me. I picked up my mom's credit card and my car keys. My dad had just bought me a new white mustang convertible. We got in the car and started to drive off. We didn't talk until half way to the store.

"This is a really nice car you have" James stated.

"Thanks. My dad bought it for me"

"That was nice of him; I bet its nice having a convertible in the summer"

"Um, yeah it's nice. No need for air conditioning"

He nodded and looked at me, he kind of smiled too. I smiled back at him. Man, does he have to most amazing smile. I always used to melt when he smiled like that at me.

We got in and out of the store pretty quick. Didn't want to keep our hungry guests waiting.

"So how is school going? What year are you going in to? James asked me.

"I'm going into my senior year. Graduating in May next year. College is kicking my butt, especially nursing school"

"Yeah, nursing is hard but it's a great job to get into. I always knew you would be a nurse. You always had the nurturing touch and caring heart"

Whoa, that was strange. Why is he being so nice to me?

"Thank you. I hope I am a good nurse. I'm going to be working in the ER/Trauma department; I have always wanted to do that"

"Well, if I ever have to go to the ER around here, I'll make sure to ask for you" he said as he winked at me

I smiled and said "I hope I never have to see you in there though, not a good place to be"

I can't believe I'm about to say this but, my feelings for James have not changed. I still love him; I always have, and probably always will.

**James's POV**

Callie was just as beautiful as she was 11 years ago. I wish I could still wake up to that face everyday like I used to. I'm surprised she is even talking to me after what I did, but I'm not complaining. It's really nice to get to see and talk to her again. I have missed her so much; things are going to be different this time.

We got back to Callie's house and finished helping her mom getting set up. My mom and Mrs. Remark have been acting so strange since we got here. They have been winking at us and trying to get us to talk to each other. Why are they acting like that?

"I think we can handle it in here guys, you can go out back and hang out if you want" Mrs. Remark said.

"Yeah! We are fine! Go do something fun!" my mom added.

"Um, ok but if you need any help let us know" Callie told them.

"We got it Honey, don't worry" Mrs. Remark said as she physically started pushing Callie out the back door.

"Yes James now go!" my mom said as she started pushing me out the back door as well.

They shut the door behind us and waved at us, like they were saying goodbye. Callie's brother Zach was outside playing with the dogs. He saw us come out and walked over to us.

"Hey James! Good to see you again man!" Zach said as he shook my hand.

"Yeah good to see you too"

"Well, I'm going to go inside and help Dad out. See you guys later" He winked at Callie.

What's with all the winking? He walked inside and Callie watched him. She looked pretty mad at him. I wonder why she was so mad. I'm starting to get the feeling that everyone wants us to be alone for awhile.

"Well, since we are out here, do you want to play ball with the dogs? They love to play basketball" Callie asked me

"Yeah that sounds like fun"

We walked over to the basketball court their dad had put in for them. It was really nice. Callie grabbed the ball out of barrel full of balls. We started playing and were having a lot of fun until…

One of the dogs jumped on my back and pushed me right on top of Callie. We fell to the ground and I was lying on top of her.

"I-I'm really sorry. Your dog just kind of… pushed me down" I started to say.

She was just looking at me and started to giggle. I love that giggle. I started to giggle too. We both just lay there smiling at each other. Before her brother broke the mood.

"Hey guys the food is read- Whoa! What are you guys doing?" he laughed.

We both quickly got up and brushed ourselves off.

"We were um… just playing basketball" Callie started to say.

"Yeah then the dog jumped on me and I fell over… on Callie"

Callie nodded rapidly in agreement and let out and awkward laugh, and so did I.

Zach raised an eyebrow at us.

"Ohhhkay then. Mom sent me out to tell you the food is ready"

"Ok great!" Callie said.

She headed for the door and I put my hand on the small of her back, not realizing what I was doing. She turned to me and I pulled away quickly. She smiled at me and said…

"It's ok, don't worry about it" she winked

I put my hand back and we walked into the house together.

I feel the same way I did when I was 9. I still love her just the same. In fact, I think I may even love her more now. But what if she doesn't feel the same? I'm not going back to California until I get the girl that I love… that's final.

**PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY!**

**CHAPTER 5 WILL COME ONCE I GET SOME REVIEWS!**

**THANK YOU!**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

**Callie's POV**

I thought I was furious with James, but when he put his hand on my back, I felt something different. I can't be feeling this now though. He is going back to California in a few days, this is only a visit.

After we all ate dinner, our parents decided to have a bon fire. My parents, James' parents, my brother and James were all sitting around the fire talking and roasting marshmallows. I just wasn't feeling the bon fire so I decided to go on a walk to the park and sit by the lake. It's always so pretty at night when it's quiet and the moon light is reflecting on the water.

I closed my eyes for a few minutes just to take in the sound of the crickets and the water moving. So peaceful.

"I thought I would find you here" I heard a voice say.

I opened my eyes and turned around. It was James.

"You weren't at the house so I came looking for you. You always liked coming out to the lake, so I thought I would start here" James said.

"I just didn't want to sit around the fire and listen to our parents talk. I wanted a little peace and quiet for a while"

"That sounds really nice. Mind if I join you?"

"I don't mind. Go ahead, take a seat"

A few minutes of silence go by until James speaks up…

"It's really nice getting to hang out and talk with you again"

"Yeah, it has been nice"

Then he turns to me…

"I've really missed you Callie"

I turned to face him.

"I-I've missed you too James"

"If I could go back and change things, I would"

"What would you change?"

"Well for starters, I would never have left you to go to LA"

"James, we were only 9. You had your whole life ahead of you and that was something that you really wanted. I didn't judge you for following your dreams"

"I really cared about you thought. Even though we were only 9, I felt something with you. You were my best friend and I loved you"

**James POV **

I needed to tell her this; I needed to get this off my chest. She says she wasn't mad, but I know her. I can tell she was upset. I need to tell her how I feel about her, I just don't know how she will feel.

"I loved you too James. But things are different now; we are different now. It's been 11 years. You live in LA and I live here in New York. We live on opposite sides of the country and you are only home for a few days"

I stood up.

"Get up" I told her

"What? Why?"

"Because I said so, just get up"

She hurried and got up.

"What's going on with you?"

"Follow me" I told her

I grabbed her hand and she followed me.

"James can you please tell me where you are taking me?"

"You'll see in minute"

We finally got to our location. Our tree.

"We're here"

She looked at our tree and put her hands over her mouth.

"It's our tree"

It was a big tree that we found when we were kids. It had J.M. & C.R. carved into it with a big heart around it.

"I forgot about this tree" she said

"I didn't. I still think about it all the time. I even remember the day we found it and carved that into it"

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_James! James where did you go! This game isn't funny anymore!"_

"_Hahahaha"_

"_I found you! Ok can we stop playing hide and seek now? You always win"_

"_Yeah I guess we can stop. Since you lost I should be nice haha"_

_Callie shoved James, but a little too hard. He fell back into a tree._

"_Ouch! Hey don't push me so hard!"_

"_I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be that rough"_

"_It's ok, I still love you"_

_Callie smiled. James smiled back._

"_Hey you know what?" James asked_

"_What?"_

_James bent down and picked up a sharp rock. He turned to the tree and started carving something into the bark. He stepped aside to let Callie see what he carved. It said…_

_J.M. & C.R. with a big heart around it._

_Callie smiled._

"_This way you will always know that I love you no matter what" James said._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"This way you will always know that I love you no matter what" Callie repeated.

"And I always will. I meant what I said" I said.

Callie shook her head then turned and started to walk away while saying…

"We were just kids then. We didn't know what love is"

I grabbed her arm and spun her back around to face me.

"You're right, we didn't know what love is then. But, I know what love is now" I said

Callie just looked at me. I looked into her beautiful eyes. I put my hand on the side of her face and caressed it.

I leaned in and put my lips very softly on hers. She tensed up but then relaxed and out her arms around my neck. I've been waiting for this for 11 years.


End file.
